battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Engines:
The engine is the heart of the ship. With out it your ship will go nowhere fast, and becomes more of a sitting duck than a killing machine. Agility is key on the open ocean, and with out a good propulsion system, you're dead. This page will discuss anything under the "Engines" tab The Current Engines This is a detailed list of all the current engines in Battleship Craft. Small Boiler This is the smallest engine. It is ideal for any small boat, as it doesn't take up too much space and is rather lightweight. Name: Small Boiler Weight: 50.0 t Price: 300 C HP: ~7100 Size: 1x1x3 Medium Boiler This is a cheap but powerful engine, and again is good on most small and medium sized ships. Name: Mid-sized Boiler Weight: 200 t Price: 700C HP: ~22500 Size: 2x2x3 Large Boiler This engines certainly packs a lot of power. It is for medium-large ships when the budget is tight or when you need an engine with plenty of power that isn't too heavy. Name: Large Boiler Weight: 600 t Price: 2000 C HP: ~48700 Size: 3x3x4 Angled Boiler This boiler produces the most power of all the engines in the game. It can be used on medium and large ships, and if you get your hydrodynamics right, can achieve a maximum speed of 194.4 knots. Fact: This engine was used on many WWII Imperial Japanese Navy ships, such as the mighty IJN Musashi and IJN Yamato (which used to be the largest battleship in the world). Name: Angled Boiler Weight: 600 t Price: 5000 C HP: ~72700 Size: 4x4x4 Gas Turbine This is the most expensive boiler of all, in spite of the fact that it produces exactly the same power as the Angled Boiler, but it is slightly smaller witch makes it easer to cover it with armor. Fact: This engine is used on today's AEGIS destroyers. Name: Gas Turbine Weight: 600 t Price: 10000 C HP: ~72700 Size: 3x3x4 Aircraft Carrier Boilers These are designed when space is limited and needs to be positioned internally without occupying much space, such as in aircraft carriers and small submarines. Aircraft Carrier Boiler The standart one, equivalent to the Medium Boiler Name: Aircraft Carrier Boiler Weight: 200 t Price: 5000 C HP: ~22500 Size: 4x2x1 Large Aircraft Carrier Boiler A larger, more powerful version of the above. Equivalent to a large boiler. Name: Large Aircraft Carrier Boiler Weight: 600 t Price: 8000 C HP: ~48700 Size: 6x2x1 Usually, a higher horsepower will give you a higher top speed. However, you can cut your hull and armour pieces to improve your ship's hydrodynamics. Propellers and Rudders The propellers use the power produced by the engines to drive your ship, while the rudders turn your vessel. As of this date there is only one type of propeller, and two rudders. The small rudder is good for a small ship, or even two side by side for a medium ship, but the large rudder is best on rather large vessels. Propellers are most effective when they're placed in a streamlined protective shielding. This can be achieved by surrounding by a block on the top, side and front, leaving only the back and the bottom exposed. Rudders should be placed behind the propeller, in the same shielding to prevent damage as much as possible. Category:parts